


of Dream

by arcadian_dream



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness of night, her skin glows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of Dream

The light flickers. Slender, ribbons of shadow leap against the dark stone walls; spindly clouds of grey momentarily temper the smooth alabaster of Morgana's contented face as she sleeps. In the darkness of night, her skin glows, but it is not abrasive and glaring like the harsh rays of the sun; there is a subtlety to it, as though she is the beauty of the moon made real, tangible. It is a kind of ethereal beauty that one can only see when one is not looking; seeking. It belongs to the shadows of the night, to the realms of sleep; and the world of dream.


End file.
